Hey Roxas 2
by Hikari-Sora1
Summary: Sequel to Hey Roxas. It's been a year since Roxas and Sora have moved into the castle. To celebrate the anniversary, Sora and Namine decide to put together a book telling of the adventures that happened inbetweeen.


Hey Roxas 2: When Dreams Come True

(Just like the first story, please read the description.; This is slightly more mature than the first.)

Roxas wandered around the gardens looking at all of the sunflowers and moonglows. He smiled at them sweetly and caressed the golden pedals of a sunflower. This flower is what brought him and his prince together. Speaking of which, here he came now. He tiptoed behind the smaller boy quietly then in one swoop, he grabbed him from behind.

"Ah! A-Axel!" He giggled. The older man held Roxas up bridal style and pressed his hot lips to the blonde's.

"What are you doing out here all by your lonesome?"

"Just looking at the flowers." He smiled and nuzzled the also warm cheek of the red haired prince.

"That all?" He smiled. "Well, I came to tell you something and uh..."

"What?" Roxas blinked as the elder prince sat the younger back on the ground.

"I'm going away today...and uh...I won't be back for a while. It could take three days."

"Three days?!" His sapphire blue eyes saddened.

"A-At the most. I don't want to spend more time than necessary from you...I love you Roxas."

"I love you too...but three days..." He cast the ground a look. The older man pressed a finger under the boy's chin and tipped his head up to look into the gorgeous ocean blue eyes of his lover.

"I have business with another kingdom. When this is all over with, I'll come right back to you."

"Promise? Ah!" He squealed and then giggled when the green eyed prince gripped the boy's back and dipped him back.

"Promise." He smiled and passionately kissed the blonde haired boy.

"Hey Axel, your ride is up front." Reno peered around the corner, throwing a thumb over his shoulder.

"I'm going now, Roxas...do you think you can manage while I'm gone?"

"Do I think I can-" He smiled, then his eyes grew wide as saucers. "M-Manage?! Whoa whoa, what are you-?!"

"When I can't fullfill my duties, the 'queen' takes over." He laughed.

"What about your father?! Or Riku?!" Reno and Axel both doubled over in a fit of laughter.

"Let Riku watch our kingdom?! I wouldn't be surprised to come back and find that the castle's been burned to the ground or find us at war with Traverse or Radiant Gardens!" Axel forced out between laughs.

"And your dad?"

"He's coming with me." He wiped some tears of mirth from his eyes. "This deal could win us some valuable comrades if we should ever face war."

"O-Okay..."

"Perfect! Later sweetheart!" He blew a kiss to his lover and followed Reno out of the garden. Roxas slumped over. How could he, a mere 15 year old boy watch one of the biggest kingdoms in the land? Oh well, it's not like anything was going to happen. Up from a window in the palace sat Namine and Rufus looking down at the confused boy.

"It's been at least a year, hasn't it?" She giggled. Rufus barked in affirmation. "A perfect fairytale come true."

"Hey Namine!" Sora popped in the room and flopped on a huge pillow. "Who're you talkin' to?"

"Rufus." She giggled again. "I was just sayin' that it's been at least a year since you boys moved into the castle."

"Yeah it has." He smiled.

"And so much has happened in between."

"Sure did...hey, let's make something for Roxas!" The white shaggy dog barked in affirmation of Sora's suggestion.

"Make something?" Namine cocked her head in curiousity

"Yeah! Something to celebrate the anniversary! A lot of stories could be made into a book from this year." The blonde haired girl grinned at the brunet's words and reached into a pocket for...uh oh. "What?"

"I lost my darn wand again!" She pouted and shook her dress lightly, then it came out of the folds of her white clothing and plotted on the floor. "Ah, here it is! I knew it was here somewhere!" Sora only stared as if she were a mud monster, not that Namine cared of course. She giggled and waved her wand, making a book apparate before her. "What do you suggest we write in it?"

"Remember when Roxas tried to make a good impression on the king and it all blew up in his face?" The brunet giggled.

"Ooh, that was fun! Let's put it in there!" She laughed. Sora grabbed the wordless book and began writing down the story in the book.

"I wonder what he thinks of me..." Roxas sat at the dinner table with Axel at his side and Sora across from him.

"I'm sure he'll love you." The elder prince held his hand securingly. Then someone announced the presence of the king and Sephiroth came around the corner, sitting next to Roxas at the end.

"Hey da-Mnngh!" Riku started to say when a fierce blow was received at his shin. His teary aquamarine eyes looked up to see Axel frowning and mouthing something at him. "I-I mean, e-evening father..."

"Evening Riku." The regal man bowed his head. "So...you are Roxas. How enchanting to meet you."

"N-No the...pleasure is all mine?" He fumbled over his words nervously. The silver haired man chuckled.

"Such a sweet boy, Axel."

"Th-Thank you sir." Roxas murmured, then picked up his fork. Axel gasped lightly and pressed his lover's hand to the table softly, then held it down firmly.

"Well, I am famished. Let's eat." At once the regal man picked up his dinner utensils and started on his meal. Then everyone joined in.

"Why did you stop me?" Roxas whispered at Axel.

"No one eats until father has started. It's something that was practiced when we were younger." He leaned in and whispered in the boy's ear, his hot breath tickling his ear.

"O-Okay..." He whispered back. After he was finished, he looked around to see that everyone was still eating a few more bites. "Now what?" The sapphire eyed boy whispered to his prince.

"Finish eating."

"But I did." He blinked.

Axel coughed on his bite of food and turned swiftly to the boy. "You what?!"

"Since Roxas was the first to finish his meal, he'll stand to lead us through prayer." Sephiroth smiled.

'Nooooo!' Roxas wailed to himself. "Ah, um, o-okay..."

"This outta be good." Riku whispered to Sora. He let out a faint cry when another fierce kick collided into his still smarting shin. Roxas stood at once and slightly bent over to whisper to Axel.

"What religion are we?"

"Not Catholics and not Jehovah's Witnesses, just make it good." He buried his face in his hands. He tried so hard making sure Roxas didn't embarrass himself...

"Ah umm...Th-Thank you...Lord in..he-heaven...for all...the good deeds y-you have...done for us...and...m-may we-continue doing...your heaven on will as it is in earth." 'No that's not it I messed up!' Sora and Riku both snorted and tried to keep straight faces and soon straightened up when the red haired prince glared at them. "I-I mean your will on heaven as it- n-no...your will on earth as it is in heaven. Forgive us of our many sins and...may we continue...living ha-happily with the ones we love...bless...all the people all over the world who a-adore you and carry out your good will...i-in your name we pray. A...Amen." Everyone echoed 'amen' with him. He let out a mental sigh and urged himself to dig a grave. (A.N. This prayer was based on true experience. My grandma and her sisters are Jehovah's Witnesses and they always try to drag me into that religion by making me pray in that name. I actually did fumble over my words when I was praying at dinner one night.XD)

"Ah splendid Roxas." Sephiroth smiled at the boy. "You obviously have prayed before in your household. Please be seated and we will talk." He held the blonde's hand softly, urging him to sit. "Please tell me about yourself." Roxas turned to Axel who looked like he was trying to choke himself.

'I'm...embarrassing him...' His eyes saddened. The small boy leapt up quickly. "E-Excuse me, I'm feeling quite ill!" And he ran out.

"Well go after the boy, Axel!" The king gave his eldest son a frown. "See if he is alright!" The prince bowed his head and excused himself from the table. He looked around outside the diner doors but could not find him anywhere. Finally he looked out at a balcony overlooking Twilight Town and saw his blonde haired lover staring out over the edge with tears in his eyes.

The red head's green eyes saddened as he came up behind his little prince. He wrapped thin arms around the familiar boyish frame and held him close. "Roxas...why are you crying?" The boy sniffled and wiped the salty drops from his cheeks.

"I...I made a total fool...of myself...and I embarrassed you..."

"No no, you did good." He smiled. "You perform well under pressure. I know I couldn't of done it if I were in your shoes." He ruffled up the boy's hair sweetly. Sapphire blue eyes turned to look at the older man, still looking quite sorrowful. "I mean it, Roxas. You could never embarrass me. I love you." Axel brought their lips together passionately, entangling his hands in the soft blonde hair of the other.

"You're not ashamed of me?" He whispered.

"No. Never." He pressed burning, hot lips to his lover's temple. "Let's go inside."

"But...I-I'd like a chance to redeem myself."

"Redeem? Roxas, you did nothing wrong." Axel quirked a fine eyebrow.

"I want to do this. I really want to impress your father. Please Axel."

"... ... ...okay okay. What are you planning on doing anyway?"

"I just need a chance to show him that I can be capable of being trustworthy and loyal. I'm gonna get this right! I'm not gonna feel inferior or ashamed in front of him again!"

'Maybe I can talk to dad-'

"No talking to him either!"

'...darn...'

"I want to do this on my own."

"Okay Roxas, have it your way." He pressed a sweet kiss to his forehead. "It's father's birthday this week...would you like-"

"Can I plan it?!" He asked excitedly.

"Erm...well...uh, you can _help_, by all means, yes."

"Okay umm...father will be leaving for a business trip soon, okay? I'll be with him. But it's only for a day." He added quickly when the blonde's face took a panicked look. "Why don't you get together with Riku and Sora and...I dunno, see what you three can cook up."

"Alright!" He smiled broadly. Now the red haired prince wished he hadn't said anything at all. "I'm going to go to bed now, kay?"

"Okay." Axel smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to the younger's cheek. "I'll join you in a moment." He smirked and nipped at Roxas's chin and jaw. The blonde boy blushed and turned around, prepared to walk off when a firm slap was received on his rear end.

"Axel!!"

"Just playing!" He whined, trying desperately to hold back his laughter. The younger boy decided to run off to bed before his lover violated him any more. The prince returned at once to the dinner table where everyone was finished eating and they were just talking.

"Axel. Where is Roxas?" His father spoke upon noting his eldest son's prescence.

"He went to bed. I think I will too." He bowed to the king regally.

"Very well, good night Axel."

"Yeah, night Axel. Try to be _quiet_ when you go to bed." Riku sniggered. Sora looked at his lover, not getting it. Axel slapped a hand over his face in embarrassment and walked out with a bright red blush occupying his features.

He walked along the corridors back to his room. Axel hated when Riku brought up that subject...very much. He and Roxas haven't...he blushed thinking about it, made love yet. He didn't even think the other boy would want to do so. But they didn't need sex anyway. Not when kissing and cuddling was more gratifying. Although Axel was quite a pure young man, he did get curious and unsightly urges to...just...experiment? He did experiment before he met Roxas...but it just wasn't all what he heard it to be. It made him feel upset, pained, and even more curious. So instead of stroking his special area, he stroked his lips. He had no idea why, but he loved the feeling of anything against his lips. So much happiness and joy filled him when he pressed a simple kiss to his little brother's forehead or his father's cheek. He wanted someone to share this with. Someone to get intimate with...to kiss from dawn until dusk. He didn't need sex, just his precious little blonde to kiss and hold.

He made his way back to his room and flopped on the bed next to Roxas, waking him. "Mnnh, Axel..." His small girlish hands sought the new heat that invaded his sleep and wrapped around the thin but bigger frame of his lover. The green eyed man turned slightly to smile down at Roxas and stroke his hair. "Nnn, you woke me up..."

"Sorry." He whispered, tipping up his chin with a finger to better look into drowsy ocean blue eyes. "I love you." He whispered softly again and pressed his lips against the lips of the other, then his cheek, then last his forehead. Roxas smiled in contentment and nuzzled the older prince lovingly.

"I'm so lucky I found you."

"Hey, that's my line." Axel grinned and kissed the end of the blonde's nose. Roxas yawned, but still smiled at the older's love and sweetness. "Sleepy?"

"Hhyeah..." He yawned again. "G'night Axel." He curled up in the red head's arms, quickly falling asleep.

"Good night, Roxas." He wrapped his thin but strong arms around the love of his life and he too fell asleep.

Things around the castle became hectic. Everyone was preparing for the king's leave. Why would they need to prepare for the king to leave for one day? Simple. That day was his birthday! Either Sephiroth was so busy he forgot his own birthday, or he was a good actor and fooled everyone into thinking that he forgot. That day both the king and eldest prince put on their finest clothing and made arrangements to be picked up. Reno constantly ran back and forth checking on the preparations in the kitchen and the other quarters. Riku and Sora darted here and there trying to find the right things they needed at the right time. Roxas stood in the throne room, braindead. What could he possibly get for a king?!

"Hey Roxas! I'm leaving now!" Axel chirped, popping up beside him. He planted a sweet warm kiss on the boy's cheek and nuzzled him. "Be back after while!" He waved and smiled sheepishly, leaving the still braindead boy in the room...he had exactly 8 hours.

"Oh, your majesty! Your majesty!" One of the maids ran up to Roxas, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Yes?" He blinked.

"Which colors do you think? Vanilla or magnolia?" Roxas looked down at the napkins in the girl's hand...what-the-heck...they were exactly alike!

"E-Excuse me?" He stared at her increduously.

"I can't decide which color! They are both so pretty but so different!" Okay, what's wrong here? Either this girl was color blind or he was color blind. "Ah uhh, magnolia?"

"No no, vanilla!" Came a familiar voice. The blonde turned to see a huffed Reno walking towards them. "You knew that! Why did you ask?!" He snapped at the girl. Her eyes teared in embarrassment and she hurried off with both napkins.

"You don't have to yell at her! She didn't do anything wrong!" The blonde puckered out his bottom lip in an angry pout. The older red head turned to stare at him as if inspecting a dirt stain. "What?"

"You are...obviously not ready for royal life. Especially after your prayer at dinner the other night." The blue eyed boy felt his cheeks redden and he stared down at his feet. "But I can help you with that." He looked back up to see the other man grin. "Yes I can." He repeated as if hearing the boy's doubts.

"How?"

"Prince life 101!" He started out. 'Oh no' the blue eyed blonde groaned to himself. This was going to be a long day. "No nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping, slurping, burping, twittering or frittering allowed. Stay proper, poise, proud. You are a prince. Now, come with me." Reno started off down the corridor, the younger prince relunctantly following. Three hours have passed...Roxas has had 6 baths...he counted. He tried on 15 robes...he counted. He practiced his eating habits 10 times...he counted. He was worn out. While resting, he looked at the maids hurrying by and he saw how Reno talked to them. He frowned at the red head's words. How can anyone be so mean? He had to stiffle a laugh though when Hayner talked back to him. Reno didn't tolerate that at all. Let's just say the brown eyed boy was punished in a suitable manner. He stopped when he saw a girl roughly near the age of 13 run by in tears. Well, what would you do? Roxas did the right thing and ran after her. He caught her in the corridor, holding her shoulders softly.

"What's wrong?" His blue eyes saddened.

"Y-Your hi-hi-highness..." She hiccuped out. She looked so familiar. Axel and Riku told him the maid's names. Even though it was pointless and he couldn't remember but a handful of them.

"You're...Rikku, right?" He only got that because her name was like Axel's brother's for some weird coincidence.

"Y-Yes." She lightly whimpered.

"Hey hey, don't cry." He frowned and handed her a hankerchief. "Don't let Reno upset you. He just wants to keep everyone busy."

"You!" Reno came up behind the two, glaring at Rikku. "Get back to work!"

"Hey!" Roxas shouted at the red head. Both the girl and older man stared at the young prince in shock.

"Excuse me?" Reno grimaced at both young teens.

"I mean, you have no right yelling at her like that! I'm prince right? Well I say you treat the girls here with respect! They're human too!" Rikku felt her cheeks redden at the prince's words. And not only her, but several maids in hiding watched and felt safe and loved that the eldest prince's lover was a pure hearted young boy. Roxas turned to the girl and smiled at her. "You can go do your work now. When this party is over with, you and your friends can get a good long rest, okay?"

"O-Okay!" She beamed and captured him in a hug.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Yuna whispered to Yuffie from behind a corner. The blonde girl skipped off happily to finish her duties.

"Hm...I think you're shaping up quite nicely." Reno smirked, folding his arms.

"What do you mean?" The blue eyed boy frowned at the other man.

"You noticed that I exaggerated things a bit, right? You stood up to me to protect an innocent bystander even though you barely knew her. That's what being a prince is all about. Protecting the weak. You'll fit in here nicely." He smiled, reaching out to ruffle up the other's hair. "Sorry if I went overboard." And he left.

"I...was just tested?"

- - - - -

Riku and Sora strolled down the corridors chatting about what they did in the week when Yuffie, Rikku, and Yuna walked by them.

"Did you see it?! Did you see?!" Rikku squealed. "He is the sweetest! Prince Axel chose the perfect lover!"

"Huh? Hey!" Riku turned around to the trio. The girls turned around to face the two princes guiltily. "Who are you talking about?"

"Roxas!" Rikku shouted happily, very proud. "He stood up to Reno for me!"

"...really?" The silver haired boy asked hesitantly.

"Yes sir!" She smiled. "He stood up for me and yelled at Reno!"

"Shh, Rikku! Reno will hear you!" Yuna warned, her expression slightly fearful. "Come on, let's get back to work." She dragged the other two girls away.

"I don't believe it..." The aquamarine eyed boy smiled slightly.

"What's that?" Sora piped up.

"Roxas had the guts to stand up to the party coordinator. Axel specifically put Reno in control of everything until he and dad got back." He smiled at the brown haired boy.

"Of course. Roxas is nice that way." Sora smiled back. "Come on! I wanted to show you something!" He giggled and pulled/forced? the silver haired boy down the hallway.

"Aghh, Sora!"

- - - - -

Roxas walked around the castle inspecting the interior. He never took the time to fully enjoy the wonders of castle life. Now that he had time to stop and look, his new home was actually quite inviting. The bad thing was, there wasn't any light. He made his way to some closed curtains and smiled sweetly as he drew them back. Sunlight poured out of the window as if golden paint had been splattered all over the floor. "It's so beautiful..."

"Your highness!" Rikku popped around the corner, napkins in hand. Oh no, not more napkins... "I just wanted to say thank you for standing up for me." She giggled and lazily twisted the tip of her shoe into the carpet. "My friend earilier before asked you which color you wanted, right? Reno says vanilla, but I think _you_ have the right to choose." She daringly said out loud.

"Hm..." Roxas fingered his chin and looked amongst the two identical colors. "This one's vanilla and this one's magnolia?" He pointed at each of them.

"No no, _this _one is vanilla and _this_ one is magnolia." She chirped out happily.

"Oh...well...which color do _you _like?" He smiled.

"To tell the truth...I don't like either one...I like yellow!" She smiled broadly. Roxas felt so happy inside. Rikku was way more beautiful in a smile.

"Then get yellow napkins." She gasped and squealed.

"Thank you your highness!" She hugged him tightly.

"Aghh! And uh...just call me Roxas." He smiled, patting her back.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't Prince Axel be mad?" She blinked beautiful wide blue eyes.

"Nah, he wouldn't mind. I better go now. I have to check up on things in the throne room." The blonde boy nervously drew out. "Bye Rikku!"

"B'Bye Roxas!" She skipped out happily to get the yellow napkins. On Roxas's way, he accidently ran into Yuffie and Yuna. "Ah! I'm sorry!" He bowed respectfully. Both girls only stared as if he said the most insulting thing in the entire Twilight kingdom. "Did you uh...need something?"

"Rikku ran off from us." Yuffie puckered out her bottom lip from old habit. "We needed to know what color the napkins were decided."

"Oh, they're yellow." Yuffie gasped as if she was choking on her own spit and the brown haired girl smacked her back.

"Yellow?!!" The shrill sound of the girl's voice cut through the blonde's mind like a million nails scratching the blackboard of his mind. "No no no no no!! The color has always been either-! If Reno finds out-!"

"If I find out what?" The red head came around the corner. "What's going on?" Both girls were frozen in their tracks. Eyes were wide and unwavering, Roxas even noted a hint of trembling before the older man. Kind of weird how it reminded him of how a lion stares down his prey. "Well?"

"The color of the napkins were decided." The blue eyed blonde spoke up.

"What do you mean? I already decided the color." The young prince wanted to tell him Rikku wanted otherwise. But he wasn't about to get the girl into trouble again. She didn't deserve it.

"Well, I wanted yellow. Anything wrong with that?"

"Everything! It just isn't done like that!" He stared incredously at Roxas.

"Well then, maybe it's time for a change around here." He smiled. "Starting with the curtains." The three people before him gasped in shock when the boy threw them open and the brilliant sunlight spilled into the room as if it were the city of El Dorado. "And those outfits..." He looked at Yuffie and Yuna. "Do you want to wear those?"

"Well, I have a pink dress that I like ..." Yuna whispered. Yuffie gawked at her...she did not just hear that. Reno was going to kill all of them now for sure! She dared not look into the face of the red head.

"Well go put it on! Fix yourself up and look nice." He smiled warmly. "I think all of you girls deserve to dress as beautiful as you look." Both blushed and placed hands on their cheeks.

"Just what are you doing?!" Reno advanced on Roxas, demanding an explanation.

"Things have always been done the old way. This year...is going to be a different way." He smiled, very confident. Reno figured out the boy was one of kind, but pushy too? Four hours passed by...one more until Axel and the king returned. Everything was amiss, or so it looked to the distraught red head. According to Riku and Sora, everything was working in Roxas's favor. The castle was coated in golden sunlight-now turning into blue moonlight, all the maids wore the finest silk dresses, and common folk were let inside the palace! Then Sora decided, since his friend changed the _order_, that maybe he could change the _menu_. The silver haired boy gasped and grabbed the brunet's shoulder.

"A-Anything but that. The menu hasn't changed for years."

"Well, Roxas said it's time for a change! And no one likes grapefruit when pudding is better!" He smiled innocently and planted a kiss on the young prince's cheek. How can one argue with another when they kiss like that?! He sighed and backed away. He prayed to God that the party wouldn't be a disaster. 8:00 sharp and a fanfare announced the king and eldest prince's return. The maids rushed to their places beside the huge doors of the throne room, each looking as lovely as princesses.

"This is it..." Reno moaned to himself.

"This is it." Riku mumbled to Sora.

"This is it." Roxas murmured.

Then the king stepped into the doorway, only to find what Reno called utter chaos. "Th-the curtains!" He gasped. Axel stepped in, wondering where the fire was, so to speak. When he saw the curtains, he too gasped. What in the name of Nobody was going on here?! Reno knew better! The king's wife loved to have the curtains drawn back. Ever since her death, the king ordered all the curtains closed to better soothe his grief. He even ordered a heavy punishment if anyone was ever caught opening them.

"F-father, I'm sure this is all a mistake." Axel reassured.

"...The moon...it looks beautiful tonight..." Sephiroth looked out the window and for the first time, admired the view of the night sky from the beautiful slightly stained glass window. The princes too looked up to see the view and silently agreed. The silver haired man continued admiring and did not see a hurried Yuffie hurrying across the polished floor. He looked down just in time to-

"Omigosh!" Sora clasped his hands over his mouth. The bowl of chocolate pudding Yuffie was carrying was spilt all over the king! Axel gasped in shock and began helping getting the sticky delicacy off.

"Wh-What is this?" The regal man dipped a slendor finger into the sweet dessert and slipped it between his lips. "Is this...chocolate pudding?"

"It's...your dessert." Sora spoke up hesitantly.

"Delicious." He smiled at Sora warmly and chuckled at the mess. When one of the maids ran up to him to help him up, he noticed the dress. "Yuna...my dear...what a beautiful dress." He complimented sincerely.

"Th-Thank you your highness!" She blushed and smiled, bowing before him. He smiled regally and looked up amongst all of the maids, then he saw-

"Commoners? In the palace?" He began to feel a bit uneasy. Just no one was allowed in the castle.

"I tried to stop him your majesty!" Reno leaped forward. "This is all my fault, I'm so sorry I-!"

"Weiss?" Sephiroth looked amongst the crowd and saw an old time friend. "Weiss!" He grinned and beckoned the man towards him. "What happened to the music? On with the festives!" He declared happily. Roxas smiled at all of the dancing people. He saw many of the maids dancing with the young commoners and his best friend dancing with his own lover. He smiled warmly. Everything was a success after all.

"May I...have this dance?" A warm hand found its way to the blonde's shoulder, catching him offguard.

"Axel." He murmured contently and let out a heart filled sigh. He drew himself into the red headed prince's arms and began dancing with him.

"You did it." The older laughed.

"I knew I'd get this prince thing down one of these days." He let out a breathy laugh and brought their lips together in a heated and passionate kiss.

"Ah, that was a fine story!" Namine giggled.

"Hmm...that didn't even take a quarter of the book..." Sora sighed disappointedly. "We need to think of another story..."

"Ooh, how about that one about Tidus?" Sora doubled over in laughter as Rufus barked. "What?" She blinked.

"Tidus in love! That was a good one!"

"What's so funny about him being in love?" The blonde haired girl cocked her head to one side.

"That's just it! Who would love Tidus? He's self centered and irresponsible!"

"Sora." The girl scolded softly, frowning disappointedly at the brunet. "For shame. It's not nice to make fun of someone, even if their true nature is something of that kind. What matters is the heart. You know that." Sora let out a deep sigh and his cheeks blushed in embarrassment. He felt bad talking about Tidus in that way. He realized it made him out even worse than the person he was talking about.

"You're right...I'm sorry."

"So, let's let his story be known!" She giggled and waved her wand again, apparating the book into her lap. She sat in midair and tapped the wand against her chin thoughtfully until she came up with a good beginning.

Tidus and Hayner walked around the village square. For the past year, since their mother was was in the palace dungeon, their aunt Lulu watched them. She was, if possible, more strict than their mother. More sneaky. More sinister. Both boys continued walking until one became fatigued and stopped to lean against a wall.

"I'm tired..." Tidus groaned.

"Quit your whining. It's pathetic." His older brother scowled.

"Hayner." A deep voice called. The brown eyed boy spun around and smirked at the voice. This voice however...made Tidus's heart leap. Seifer walked over to the brothers soundlessly, his hips moving invitingly. But Tidus didn't see that. He only saw the other's beautiful blue eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping. Our aunt drug us out here again." He sighed, sitting down. Tidus only stared in awe. He knew that his brother and his crush were...quite intimate on a certain level, but he dared a steady relationship with the other. The only thing was, the poor boy was too shy to even talk let alone flirt.

"Can't say you don't deserve it." Seifer frowned. "It's payback for what you did to Roxas. Why don't you apologize for what you did?"

"Why?" His friend grimaced and glared at the other blonde.

"Because it's only right!" He glared back. The only sound that was heard was the slight growl that erupted from Hayner's lips every second or so. Neither one were going to back down. It's only clear that he himself became the bigger man, right?

"I'm...sorry." The sandy haired boy whispered from between the quarreling friends. Seifer looked up at the younger brother and stared at him. How...beautiful he looked. His head turned down, his lips slightly puckered, hair in his face, hands slightly fidgeting in front of him. How childish, he smiled.

"Nice to see that someone has a heart." The younger tipped his head up just in time to see the affectionate smile the blue eyed blonde gave him. He in return smiled bashfully. Naturally, Seifer was intrigued by this. "Tidus...how...are you today?"

"F-Fine." He smiled and turned his head to the ground, playing with a strand of hair nervously. His brother growled in anger and stormed off, furious by the fact Seifer payed attention to his little brother instead of him. "I'm really sorry for...for being so cruel to Roxas...I know he deserved better than that, I-" He stopped and gasped when he felt a warm hand press against his own.

"Don't say anymore." He whispered. "It's enough that you were the first one to apologize...Tidus."

"Seifer I-" His eyes saddened. He knew he would never love him. "I have to go." He turned away but felt his heart clench when the other boy grabbed both of his shoulders. "Seifer."

"Tidus...your eyes look beautiful today." The sandy haired boy turned to the other and stared almost in a forlorn manner. "Tidus..."

"Tidus!" Came a stern woman's voice. Both boys spun to see Hayner standing next a very dark woman. She gave a disapproving stare at the pair before her and turned around. "Come..."

"Yes Aunt Lulu..." Tidus whispered and pulled away from the warm hands and followed his cold aunt. Time to go back to work.

- - - - -

"You're working hard." Riku frowned at the sandy haired boy, looking over his shoulder. "That eager to get more chores?"

"No your highness." He replied in perfect protocol, then gasped at his own niceness. Even the silver haired boy turned to look at him in an interested manner. "Uhh..."

"In the year you've been here...you never once were polite...it kinda suits you." He grinned and walked off obviously looking for Sora. Maybe...that was the key. The key to the heart. He smiled. He was going to be nice to Sora and Roxas! When he thought back on it...he didn't really like his little blonde stepbrother in that way...so why did he do the things he did? The longer he dwelled on the thoughts, the more they sickened him...and the more Hayner's obsession became disgusting. He picked up the basket of clothes he carried around with him and made his way to Roxas's chambers.

Axel had his blonde haired lover laying out over the bed kissing him passionately. He'd kiss him over the eyes, his cheeks, his forehead, and lips more or less. "Mmm, Roxas you're so beautiful..." He'd whisper every now and then between kisses. Every word, every kiss made Roxas feel special and loved. He'd smile into the kisses and deepen each and every one to the fullest. Almost to the point he thought his lips would bruise. Neither one heard the gentle rap on the door until it became gradually louder with each knock. "Mnghh..." The red haired prince groaned in agitation in turn making Roxas laugh. He got up and stormed to the door. "What?" He frowned at the person responsible for cutting into his and Roxas's special time. Then cocked an eyebrow when he saw who it was.

"C-Can I see Roxas please?" Tidus's eyes looked up pleadingly into the elder prince's. It took all of his strength not to say 'awwwwwww' in adoration. He bit his lip and turned to the sapphire eyed boy behind him.

"For you Roxas." He made his way back to the bed and Roxas came to the door.

"Uh...Tidus?"

"I uh...I'm..." His eyes teared.

"Tidus, what's wrong?!" His eyes widened in surprise.

"I...I...I-I'm sorry..."

"For what? What did you do-...!!" He gasped when a pair of girlish arms embraced his shoulders in a huge hug.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you! I didn't mean to do all of those things to you!" He was so on the verge of tears right now. "I-I better go." He let go of his little stepbrother and bowed in respect. "Y-Your highness." With that, he ran off down the hallway with his laundry. The young prince looked on at the running form of Tidus. He blushed and smiled.

"Axel."

"Yeah?" He came up behind him, placing his cheek against the other's in affection.

"...Be more nice to him from now on. Make sure Riku and Sora do too."

- - - - -

By the end of the day, both Hayner and Tidus finished their chores and got ready to come home...only to do more chores. Their aunt didn't exactly spoil them like their mother did. One thing both brothers disliked was the dark woman living in their own house and holing herself up in their mother's room. Tidus got down on his hands and knees and scrubbed the main hall's floor roughly, making sure there were no shoes marks or anything of that kind. He noticed that Hayner was nowhere in sight. "Lazy slug." He groaned. He stood, threw his rag on the floor and went outside to look for said person.

The sandy haired boy wandered around the manor a few mintues and came across a sight that made his heart clench fiercely...it hurt so bad. Seifer had the brown eyed boy pinned against the wall of the house and was kissing him madly. No...that's not right...it's not right! To his surprise, he found himself crying. He came across them doing this lots of times, so why does it hurt so much more now? His arms fell to his sides and crystalline tears streaked down his cheeks. His heart was telling the truth. He loved Seifer. He bit his lip to prevent himself from sobbing and ran away from there as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going, he just ran and ran and ran. Soon he was in town but he wouldn't of realized it. He didn't even manage to see the blonde in front of him coming out of a bakery. That is until he smacked into him head on. "Awh! Ah, I-I so sorry! I-" He took in some air. "Didn't see...wh-where.." His shaky voice came back along with brand new voiced sobs. "I didn't-d-did..." He just buried his face in his hands and cried.

"Tidus!" Gasped the blonde. His expressioned saddened as he wrapped his arms around the other boy. Tidus looked up weakly to see himself in the arms of his stepbrother.

"R-Roxas..." His lips quivered, his eyes became red and puffy, and his cheeks were damp with streams of pained tears.

"What happened?" He drew Tidus into a hug.

"I...I-I...Hayner...a-and Sei...Seifer, I-..."He tried to keep his voice steady.

"What did they do?" He ran his hands soothingly along his stepbrother's arms. The sandy haired boy only shook his head and let out a few more small sobs. "Tidus...are you are hurt anywhere?"

"My...m-my...chest...it hurts..." The older boy bit his lip, the last of his tears trailing down his raw cheeks. Roxas's eyes widened. Tidus was in love? "Why does it hurt?" The younger blonde smiled and stroked the other boy's wet cheek.

"It's love...are you in love?" The young prince asked. Tidus hesistated then slowly nodded his head. "...Is it Seifer?" At the blue eyed boy's words, he tensed and blushed but nodded nonetheless. "What happened? Did you see them...kissing?" It took a few moments, then he nodded.

"It hurts so much...what do I do?"

"You'll have to win him over." Roxas pulled the both of them up to their feet, still holding onto his stepbrother's hands.

"H-How? How do I do it? When Hayner is so much more outgoing and I..." He tilted his head down in defeat.

"You can't give up now, you haven't even tried! Just listen to me and everything will be fine! Come with me to the castle and I'll get everyone-"

"N-Not everyone..." He turned his head to side, his eyes half-lidded embarrassingly. "Not Prince Riku, he'll laugh at me."

"Of course not! If he does, I'll make sure he'll pay for it. You can trust me." He smiled and held the sandy haired boy's hands in his own. "Come on."

"Why are you doing this for me? When I always..."

"You deserve this. You're willing to show your heart. Besides, you apologized, that's good enough. Sora and I will give you some good pointers!" Tidus almost wished he hadn't of said anything at all. What if word got back to Hayner and his aunt? He had to admit, he was scared of the both of them sometimes. And Lulu already made it clear that she wouldn't have any of her nephews falling for other boys. But now that Tidus got himself into this mess, he might as well stick through it all and see how it plays out in the end.

- - - - -

"Okay...so let me get this straight...Tidus is in love with Seifer?" Sora asked, sitting on Roxas's bed along with Axel and Riku with Tidus sitting next to the blue eyed blonde. Tidus nodded shyly, not looking at the others. Everyone was silent.

"He needs help. He wants to win him over. I thought we could give him a few tips."

"Fix up, flirt, and flatter, if all else fails, show a little leg-literally." Riku lied on his side just as Sora shoved him off the bed. "Aghh!" The sandy haired boy blushed at the aquamarine eyed boy's words. What?!

"Riku!" The brunet frowned. "He won't get anywhere doing that! He's gotta be sweet!"

"Sweet?" Tidus finally spoke up.

"Yeah! Seifer may not look it, but he loves the type that's sweet and innocent. I should know this. My brother is his brother's lover. Though what Riku said the first time may be a little truthful. Fix yourself up a little bit and see how he reacts. Don't change too much, then he'll notice for sure what's going on."

"How do you know what type he likes, Sora?" Roxas curiously prodded him in the ribs.

"He...asked me out once..."

"What?!" Riku leaped up on the bed.

"What did you tell him?" The blonde blinked his blue eyes.

"I told him no of course. Then he said if he couldn't have me then he'd try for you."

"What?!" Axel piped up.

"It's all in the past, Axel!" Sora reassured. "Now I have Riku and Roxas has you and we couldn't be any happier." Then he nuzzled the silver haired boy beside him and kissed him gently, earning him a pleasured moan. Tidus watched the two and his heart began to ache. How he wanted to kiss Seifer...

"..." Roxas watched Tidus carefully and saw his expression pain when he saw Sora and Riku kiss. Naturally he thought he must've been thinking about his crush. "Let's change your wardrobe." Roxas smiled. "Axel can help with that. Sora can help you with what to say. And Riku...well..."

"...I can help with body language." He smirked.

"Body language?" Sora looked at him questionably.

"Yeah. Walk the walk and he's sure to follow, right? I know the kind of body language that'll drive your guy crazy with desire...the good kind." He added when Axel stared at him increduously. "Know when and how to walk, when to cross your arms or smile, give him subtle signs that you like him without actually telling him."

"Sounds good." Roxas smiled. "You're all set." He patted Tidus's back. It made him feel...happy. Like he was part of a group. Like he fit in for once. He turned his frown upside down and smiled broadly at the others.

"Thank you!"

"Aww..." Axel groaned in adoration. "What a cute Roxas face..."

- - - - -

Tidus came out of the bath looking close to what one would call a drowned rat. "G-G-G-G-It's c-c-c-cold." He shivered, wrapping his arms around his naked form. Roxas turned his head the other way while handing him a towel. "Th-Thanks..."

"Now we'll get you over to Axel, then Sora, then Riku. It's a nice assembly line. What you can do, I suggest, is put together what everyone taught you." He grabbed another towel and slapped it over the sandy haired boy's head drying his head the old fashioned way. "Okay Axel, he's dried." The said red head came around the corner, multiple articles of clothing in hand.

"Cool. Now let's try some on." Tidus groaned at the elder prince's words. A few hours later... "How about this one, you like this one?"

"No, not really...sorry." Tidus lifted the shirt from his body.

"I know I have something...here, try this on." He threw a top at the other boy. "And then try this one on over it with these pants." A few minutes passed while the red head had his back turned to Tidus. "It's been almost five minutes. You done yet?"

"I-I think so..." Came an unassuring voice. Axel turned around and was greeted by a most...unusual but very enticing sight. "Is it supposed to look like this?"

"I think it looks becoming." The elder prince smirked. "Stoic and charming. Sora's in the next room." He led the newly clothed boy by the shoulders into the next room. Tidus still couldn't understand why they were helping him. Sure he apologized to the new princes, but they forgave him so easily. How was forgiveness handed to you just like that? Maybe that's what came with being soft hearted. Not that it was a bad thing. He sat softly on the bed as Axel turned to the door. "Stay here and be a good boy until Sora gets here." He smirked and winked at Tidus before disappearing from sight. He let out a heavy sigh, still doubting Roxas's plan. Not a minute went by when the blue eyed brunet finally came through the door, shutting it behind him.

"Okay, let's get-get-ge...wow...nice clothes..." He stared on at Tidus in admiration obviously.

"Th-Thanks..." He tipped his head down in embarrassment.

'Wow, he's changed so much.' Sora thought to himself. He remembered a time when Tidus would rather smart off to you than to compliment or receive a compliment. He also remembered when the boy seemed quite obsessed with...er...intimate doings with others. But now, he seems so innocent. Just like an angel. Maybe Roxas's stepbrother wasn't such a bad guy afterall. "Now let's get started. Stand up and we'll do a little role play. I'll be Seifer, and you'll be yourself." The young prince cleared his throat lightly and slightly deepened his voice as the other boy rose to his feet. "Tidus, how are you today?"

"F-Fi..." He couldn't complete his sentence, his eyes remained glued to the floor.

"No no." Sora pouted. "You've got to keep your eyes on me. Keep your voice steady. It's only him and you, there's no one else so be yourself. Let's try eye contact." Tidus looked up into Sora's eyes and stared...they were the same color as Seifer's. "Tidus...how are you today?"

"Fine." He whispered breathily, still looking into Sora's eyes. The brunet's eyes widened and he slightly backed away.

"Th-That..." He shuddered. "Amazing...that gave me the shivers. You said it so softly and you looked me in the eye. Just do that when you see him! Alright, let's try another situation." Sora walked closer to the other boy and drew him close almost as if he were going to hug him. "Tidus...how do you feel about me?"

"I...I-I..." He tried bringing it out softly like before, but it came out in near gasps.

"Just like before." Sora whispered. The sandy haired boy buried his face in the other's neck and blushed. "Tidus..." Sora whispered in his own voice.

"I love you." He whispered, but loud enough for the other to hear. He drew his arms around the other boy, closed his eyes, and held him close, never wanting to let go. "Seifer, I-I...I love you." He pulled down the boy's face to kiss him...and succeeded.

"Mmh! ...Mmm..." The ocean blue eyed boy moaned into the kiss and deepened it in full. "Open your lips, Tidus." He whispered deeply. The other boy whimpered and opened his pink lips slightly. "Tidus..." He whispered and drew his tongue along the sandy haired boy's lips sensuously. Tidus opened his eyes, he wanted to see-he gasped and pushed the other boy away from him. He completely forgot that was Sora! "Now that was some good acting! You'll get him for sure! Okay Riku, it's your turn!" Sora smiled. The silver haired prince came from the room next to the one they were in and frowned at both boys. "What?"

"Sora!" Riku pouted.

"It was just acting, Riku!" He also pouted to rival his lover's. "Go on, I'll be with Roxas outside." He giggled and left the two alone.

"..." Riku stared at Tidus. The other boy lowered his head in shame. "...Don't sweat it." The aquamarine eyed boy smirked. "Now, body language. First of all, stand up straight. To be confident, you have to feel confident. Keeping a good posture really helps." He did just that, standing up straight. "Now let's practice walking. Let's say...walking this way is what a prince would walk like. Proud but not arrogant, confident but not cocky, and proper but not mechanized. You're a human. You have feelings just like any other human. Each of us have our own way of doing things. But if we combine what we learn with what we do, we each make up a style all our own. Give it a go." Tidus nodded and began walking. He walked slow, his hips smoothly swayed to and fro. "Mmmm...not bad..." He stared appreciatively. "Try not to swing your hips though."

"I...swing my hips?" Tidus blinked, and looked quite confused. He doesn't know he swings his hips?!

"Yes! In the most erotic way!" Riku slightly scolded. The other boy gasped and slapped his hands over his face and tipped his head down. "But think for a moment. That might be something to you he likes. If you can put together what Sora told you with what I tell you...try it."

"'Kay." He walked back to his starting point and took a deep breath. He walked towards Riku, swaying his hips. Then he stopped just short in front of him and smiled sincerely. "Hey. I missed you." The silver haired prince took a deep breath and turned around. "Um...Riku?" The prince pulled on his own hair.

"Th...that was hot..." He bit his lip. At once Tidus opened his lips and let out a good laugh. Riku turned around and watched him laugh. He had cute dimples...his lips looked so smooth...and his face looked so relaxed. Riku smiled. "Okay. Let's practice some more. I'll teach some cool stuff. Now..." A few more hours after that, Tidus took in all what the princes taught him. "I think that ought to do it..." Riku circled around the other boy, inspecting intently. Sora and Axel stood by him also inspecting. "Ready to give it a go?"

"I-I'm not sure..."

"I think you are." Sora smiled. "Did he come up with a new style?" He turned to Riku who looked braindead. "Uh...Riku?"

"He made me practice my walking over a dozen times..." Tidus trailed off. "I have no idea why."

"Let's take a look-see. Go over near that corner and walk to us. Just like you did for Riku." Axel stared, almost skeptic. Both boys watched as he made his way over a bit, then take in a deep breath. He turned around and walked towards them- "Oh...my...God..." Axel muttered.

"Hey." Tidus simply said, smiling innocently all the while looking quite angelic but mischievous.

"You didn't." Sora stared drooling. "Omigod, those...th-those hi-"

"Yeah, his hips." Riku cut in.

"They don't lie." Axel snickered.

"But...but I'm not trying to move them!" The sandy haired boy cried out. "They just do it! I can't help it!"

"Walk that way in front of Seifer." Sora said, eyes wide.

"W-Walk in f-fro-why?"

"Trust me...just do it." He said again. "Go! Hurry!"

"N-Now?!"

"Yeah! Now!"

Tidus nodded. "O-Ok." And he ran from the corridors, into the front garden, and out the palace gates.

"Hey Sora...why does he have to do it right now?" Riku asked standing next to him.

"Because...if there's one thing Seifer loves...it's an innocent virgin looking sexy without meaning to." He laughed. "Tidus will get him sooner or later, with or without his hips."

- - - - -

Tidus ran along the streets. Seifer had to be around here somewhere. He had better hurry, it was almost 7:00 and the sun had touched the ocean behind the castle. He ran aimlessly up familiar cobblestone streets, that is until he ran smack dab into someone. "Ah! S-Sorry! I wasn't-uh Leon?" Tidus blinked. The brunet only cocked an eyebrow and stared curiously at the boy. What was he wearing? "H-Have you seen Seifer? I'm looking for him."

"...Noo..." He brought out slowly, now staring appreciatively at the boy.

"You haven't?" His eyes saddened. What was going on?! There is no way on earth Tidus could be this innocent or attractive! Not that he wasn't always attractive but...still, something had to be up. "Well...guess I better-" The older man grabbed his arm. "Eh? L-Leon?" He stuttered, blushing. It was enough his crush's brother saw him in this getup! The brunet lowered his mouth to the other's ear, his hot breath causing stirring sensations.

"The sandlot." He whispered. He let go of the sandy haired boy, looked back and smirked. Tidus brought a hand up and scrubbed his ear lightly, it tickled! He looked on as the man left, walking down the street.

"The sandlot..." He repeated to himself. "Alright, this is my chance!" He clenched his fist, giving himself courage. Not five minutes later, he found himself wandering down the street, coming to the sandlot. When he got there, he was greeted by his crush and his older brother fighting it out in a struggle match. He cleared his throat silently and strolled out towards them. Almost instantly, Seifer turned his head and saw-were his hips swinging?! Then he got the air knocked out of him.

"I win." Hayner smirked.

The blonde pushed the other boy's struggle club away from his face to better stare at the younger boy. "T-Tidus...where have you been?"

"What are you wearing?" Hayner grimaced at his little brother's new clothes. "You look like a streetwalker."

"Hayner!" Seifer glared. "Don't listen to him, Tidus. I think you look nice." He smiled at the other boy. "Hayner, I think I'll call it a day. I'm going home." He turned back to face Tidus when he saw the expression on his face fall. It looked as though he was looking forward to something, then missed out on it. "...Want to come with me, Tidus?" He looked up to face the blonde, a brand new light shining in his eyes. Oh yeah, that was it. Seifer grinned to himself and held his hand out. "Come on." Tidus took it hesitantly, blushing crazily.

"Whatever. I'm going home." Hayner groaned and left the other two behind. Crickets chirped, the street lamps buzzed with energy, and the birds sang the last of their song into the darkening sky.

"Tidus you look nice...really." He smiled.

"Thank you..." He whispered softly. Seifer stared into the other's eyes.

"What's up with you lately? You've been so quiet...and...you've changed." Tidus's heart began to break. The blonde noticed the change...and obviously didn't like it. "I've got to admit you're behaving weird...it's not bad though...but I kinda miss the old Tidus." The younger boy distanced himself from Seifer, tears in his eyes. He turned his back to the older boy and held back his tears. "Tidus? What's wrong?"

"Y..u...d...t ..ke...e?" He mumbled.

"What?"

"You don't like me?" He turned around to stare into the older boy's eyes, tears now falling down his cheeks. Seifer gasped and reached out to touch the salty drops. The sandy haired boy jerked back. "No! Not if you don't like me!"

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did!" He shouted back. "Hayner's right, I 'do' look like a streetwalker."

"Tidus!"

He gripped his chest. What was this pain stabbing his chest?! He wanted to scream, but that annoying lump remained frozen in his throat. Wave upon wave of tears cascaded down his cheeks. He really messed up. After all that hard work the others did for him, it was all for nothing. When the blonde didn't even have feelings for him in return. "Don't-! Don't call my name!"

"Tidus!" Seifer called again, deliberately disobeying him.

"Stop it!!"

"Tidus!" He screamed louder, grabbing the boy and holding him tight. He whirled him around and pressed warm lips to the boy's.

Tidus's eyes widened as the older deepend the the kiss. The smaller boy shakily brought two trembling girlish hands around bury themselves into golden blonde hair...and he kissed back. Seifer pulled back and crushed his lips to the neck of the other wantingly, nibbling along the slightly tanned flesh. Tidus looked up into the sky just in time to see a brilliant white star twinking above. He smiled and let out a self-satisfied sigh. "Thank you." He whispered. He just knew it was saying, 'you're welcome'.

"I want you." He whispered, pressing passionate kisses along the other's throat. "Be mine."

"Yes." He whispered back and pulled away to press his lips to his new lover's. "I love you." Seifer smiled and drew the smaller boy into a hug and let out a sigh.

"To finally have you in my arms..." The blue eyed blonde murmured. "I've wanted you for so long." The both of them stood there before the now night sky. Holding each other, not letting go.

- - - - -

Tidus finally came home, smiling like he had won the Twilight Town lottery. He was about to open the front door when-

"Where have you been?" Lulu stood in front of him, glaring like a demon.

"O-Out..." He stammered.

"You'll stay in the attic tonight." She never yelled...she sounded so menacing without even raising her tone. Tidus hated to imagine what the sound of her enraged voice was like.

"Y-Yes Aunt Lulu..." He lowered his head and made his way up the stairs. He plotted back on the ratty bed and looked at his surroundings. It was exactly the way Roxas left it a year ago. Roxas...now he knew what the young prince felt like. He just wanted to-! To-! Argh! He shut his eyes tightly, trying to control his temper. How in the world did Roxas manage to keep his strength? At least an hour later he felt like he'd die of boredom. He turned on his side and looked out the window. He gasped and saw the palace. "So...beautiful." He jumped up out of bed and ran to the window. He smiled like a child at christmas and stared at the gorgeously lit castle. And Roxas lives there... "I won't give up. I won't give up ever! Maybe...I'll live in a castle too one day." He smiled confidently and gave himself an optimistic boost when his attic door opened. It was Hayner.

"Well well well. So she finally sent you to the maid quarters." He smirked.

"Shut up, Hayner." Tidus tried to frown, but now he couldn't hold it back. He was really afraid of his older brother.

"Oh but it's so much fun taunting you." Tidus only turned away from the wild brown eyes, not feeling up to a fight. "You're beginning to look a lot like him you know...that animal-like fear in your eyes." The brown eyed boy smirked. "You tremble before me...it makes me..." He trailed off, looking seductively at the younger boy. Tidus flinched and looked up into the eyes...he wouldn't! He was his brother! He scooted away from the bed and made a break to the door. In a flash the older boy caught him and only laughed. "Where are you going?!" He tossed him on the bed, laying over him.

"Mnnrgh, stop it!" He clawed at the other's hair, trying to push him away. "Hayner!"

It seemed like Hayner didn't even mind the beatings. "He called my name out like that...I always wanted him to call it out intimately...but sadly, he never did." He stared into the eyes of his little brother...and stared...and stared. How beautiful they looked widened in fear.

"Hayner stop it!" He pushed against his older brother, trying to throw him off. Hayner smashed his lips to Tidus's roughly. "Stop!!" His worst fears were realized when the brown eyed boy began taking off his own pants. "NO!" He screamed. "I haven't...felt it...before!" He tried pushing against the older boy with the last of his strength.

"He told me that...the day I almost had him. Now you're here to take his place..." He smiled crazily down at his little brother and began undoing his pants as well. He kicked and beat his fists against the other, but there was no weakening in the other, only himself. Soon came a deathening pain, then everything went black for Tidus.

- - - - -

"Ah!" Tidus awoke with a fright. It must've been around midnight or so. He let out a sigh of relief and sat his hand down on the ratted sheet. "Just a dream-?" He picked his hand up feeling something wet. "Huh?" He picked his hand back up curiously and stared at it through the darkness. What...was it? He let his eyes become adjusted to the dark until finally...he recognized it as blood. He panicked and started to sit up, but only cried out and flopped back on the bed in pain. So much...pain...his eyes teared as his dream came into mind. He slowly trailed his hand under the cover down over his stomach, then between his legs. He felt the wetness...the same wetness... He slowly brought it back up, creeping back out from under the cover. He brought his hand to his face and his stomach lurched. "No...no no noooo, noooo...no!" He moaned and cried. Only one word drifted through his mind. Why.

Morning soon came and Tidus remained in bed. He wished he could've gone to Roxas or Seifer. But he couldn't move for the pain in his lower half. That's when he heard voices downstairs. He forced himself to get off the bed and limped to the door. Wha?...he couldn't open it...Hayner locked him in! He pushed his ear against the door and heard...his lover! He and his older brother were talking.

"So he's not here?" Tidus heard the blonde ask.

"Nope, ran off." Hayner stated as if it were the most obvious answer.

"No...no, don't listen to him Seifer!" Tidus shouted at the door. But he was too high up, Seifer would never hear him.

"Fine. I'll come back tomorrow I guess. See ya." Tidus's heart broke in his chest. Seifer couldn't leave him with his lunatic of a brother! Maybe...yes! He ran to the window looking for the rope. He knew for a fact that Roxas had always snuck out with Sora in the past by climbing down a rope he hid. He saw the remains of the rope hanging not five inches from the window...Hayner must've cut it. No...uhh...it was a long way from the ground. Then he saw his lover walking by the garden.

"S-Seifer!" Tidus called. "Seifer!"

"Tidus?" He turned his head up and saw the sandy haired boy poking his head out of the attic. "Tidus! What are you doing?!" He ran to the garden below the window.

"H-Hayner locked me up here!" About that time, he heard the door jingling violently. He turned his head to the door in fright and turned back to Seifer down below. "Seifer catch!" He swung his legs over the edge of the window.

"He can't be serious! That's three stories high!" The blonde said out loud. About that time, the door was forced open and Tidus pushed himself out of the window. He quickly held his arms out and caught the boy, resulting in his lost of footing. "Tidus are you-?!" Arms were wrapped around the older boy in deep affection.

"Seifer!" He cried out. The blonde sighed and buried his face in his neck. Obviously Hayner had gone too far this time. But what could he have possibly done to make the little one cry? "Take me to the castle...please. I-I have to see Roxas." The smaller boy begged. Seifer stood and began pulling Tidus up with him. The smaller boy looked up at the other sadly. "I-I can't get up." Seifer looked on at the sandy haired boy with sympathy as he picked up the younger brother bridal style and led him out of the garden. He walked on to the castle. When he got there, he immediately stopped walking.

"Tidus...there's something wet dripping down my arms..."

"Keep walking..." The sandy haired boy whispered. Seifer entered the front gardens when someone blocked his way.

"Excuse me. No one goes in without the king or the princes' invitation. So just go back to-to...Tidus?" Reno stared at the body in the blonde's arms. "What are you doing?! You're late! You... ...you're bleeding..."

"I have to see Roxas..." Tidus groaned, the pain getting to his head quickly now. "P-Please Reno..." The said red head moved aside and let Seifer enter the castle gates. They walked along corridors leading to the back garden there he saw Roxas and Axel looking at the sunflowers and moonglows. And for a moment, Tidus envied them. "Hurts..." He panted slightly, small tears pouring from the corners of his eyes. His world went black.

"Tidus? Tidus!!" Seifer gasped down at the boy in his arms. At his shouting, the princes looked up in alarm. The blonde sat the limp boy on the ground and took a better look at him. Blood streamed down like thin tiny ribbons from his legs, and his arms and calves harbored a few bruises. Roxas and Axel ran up to the distressed blonde.

"Seifer?" ...

Hours went by and Tidus was treated. Having a nurse inside the castle was quite convenient. Seifer sat in the chair outside the medical room, not believing what the aides had just told him. Rape... The word echoed in his ears and in his mind. He looked up to suddenly see a limping Tidus come out of the room. He looked so exhausted. "Tidus..." Tears sprang in the younger one's eyes as he collapsed on the blonde, holding him tightly. "It's okay now." He whispered. "I won't let it happen again. I promise." Axel watched as the older boy held the smaller one carefully. He saw the pain in the deep blue eyes. If anyone had done that to Roxas, that said person would never have hands to do it again. Nor would they have eyes to see what was there in the first place.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like." Axel looked down at the couple. Seifer looked up, his eyes lightened a bit, but he still kept a grip on the boy in his arms.

"Thank you." He whispered back.

"...You'll...have a room next to mine and Roxas's. We'll make sure no one disturbs you." Axel added, giving them one more apathetic look before taking off down the hall. Roxas knelt down before the couple and patted his step brother's back.

"R-Roxas..." Tidus whimpered. "Stay in the castle. You can't leave...he'll get you...just like me...he wants you."

"Who?" The blonde prince's eyes widened.

"H-Hayner." He whispered out. "Don't leave." Roxas wouldn't believe it if he hadn't of heard it with his own two ears. Hayner...did this to his own brother. His own little brother.

"I'll lead you to your room. It's just a few floors high."

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?" The blonde blinked down at the other boy.

"Can...I call you my brother now?" Tidus's face reminded Roxas so much of his own.

"Yeah." He smiled and helped his new brother up while the other blonde helped him on the other. Not a few moments later, both Seifer and Tidus were laying on a bed of their very own, with a view of the ocean. The smaller boy sat up and slowly limped over to the huge window.

"Tidus, you should lay down..."

"I want to see..." He pouted, looking out the window. "It's so pretty...I bet Roxas has this view too. But I wonder...if he ever wanted to see what lies over the ocean..."

"What makes you ask that?" Seifer stood and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pressing a kiss to his temple lovingly.

"Back at the manor...there was the most perfect view of the castle. It made me long for it...maybe...it made him long for it too...and that's how he got here. And now that he lives here, he has nothing to long for...nothing to dream for...so what if he looks out the window and sees the ocean...and longs to see what is on the other side? After all, it's in the human nature to want more than what you already have. It makes me wonder too..." At once, Seifer turned the boy around and passionately pressed his lips to the other's.

"And leave me here?"

"I'd never leave you." He smiled and buried his face in the blonde's chest.

"...Maybe...he doesn't have his view of what he wanted anymore...but he has something better now."

"What's that?"

"He is now living in the view he saw everyday of his life. He has what he longed for and I think he couldn't be any happier." He smiled and kissed his love again. At once, Tidus pushed the both of them to the bed giggling. "Tidus!" He laughed, then nuzzled him. "Mmm, you have changed a lot...but I love you no matter what. You're always beautiful to me." The smaller boy buried his girlish hands in the other's hair and kissed him deeply. Their love, I think, is becoming more vast, deep, and beautiful than the ocean Tidus sees from his window.

"Wow..." Sora replied. "I had no idea we helped him that much."

"I know." Namine looked up. "They-..." Riku, Sora, Cloud, Yuna, Yuffie, and Rikku were sitting in the floor, watching intently. "...I was reading out loud, wasn't I?"

"Yes you were." Sora answered.

"That was so sweet!" Rikku giggled. "Who would've thought poor wittle Tidus had it so rough!"

"He was always such a jerk to you though." Cloud looked at his little brother.

"Maybe because Hayner did it." The brunet looked over at the older blonde. "And just decided to copy him. I guess that would explain a few things, huh? Mmm, man that was a good story though. I like happy endings." He grinned cheesily. "That took up more than half of the book, didn't it?"

"Yeah." She answered.

"You're kidding!" Came a familiar red head's voice. Soon Reno came in through the doors with the most distressed expression on his face. "I just got word, we're under attack!"

"Attack?!" Riku exclaimed, jumping up. Zack came in behind the other man. "What do you mean attack?!"

Zack looked around at the party before them then looked back at Riku. "...Heartless." He whispered. At once Riku grabbed the brunet prince by the arm and led him out of the room with the whole group following. He led him down stairs where Roxas was sitting in the throne room.

"Okay!" Riku turned to Zack and Reno when they joined up. "What's this about a Heartless attack?!"

"...Traverse Town...is gone." The brown haired guard replied solemnly.

"Gone?!" Sora exclaimed.

"It's completely destroyed!" Reno shouted. "Only a handful of evacuees came here just last week! What do we- Axel and his majesty are gone...we've got to get this together..."

"Roxas are you...Roxas?" Sora looked over at his best friend to see he looked completely braindead. "Roxas!"

"We fight." Roxas replied calmly. Zack, Riku, Sora, Cloud, and Reno turned to him. "This kingdom...is my responsibility. We fight!" He looked up with fierce determination. "Cloud, make sure everyone is safe in the castle! Make sure the exits on the grounds are sealed! Zack, protect the ones that need help escaping! Reno, get me information on the field! Riku, you and Sora stick with me. I'm going to the front lines."

"That's crazy!" Riku exclaimed. "Do you know what Heartless are?! They're darkness! Darkness indefinite! They steal hearts from human beings and turn you into one of them!"

"He is right, your highness." Zack replied. "They have no emotion and no mind. They only live to spread their darkness. Millions of residents have lost their souls and hearts to the Heartless threat over the past year."

"So...we're fighting against the Heartless of the Traverse Town's people?" The brunet prince squeaked.

"Yes." The brown haired bodyguard nodded.

"We defend the kingdom!" Roxas shouted. "Reno...Zack...once everyone in the castle is safe, you will join us in battle." He whisked his hand out and summoned the Keyblade to his side. "Come on." He walked calmly to the castle doors, prepared to face the threat of the invasion from Traverse Town's spoils.

"Aren't you being a little too calm about this?"

"We're not who we used to be, Sora. We've both got a responsibility now. Axel left me in charge, and I say...we strike back and defend our home! Ready?!" He looked back at the men behind them.

"I just...don't understand. Heartless have never came to our kingdom before...it doesn't make sense." Riku muttered to himself.

"Open the gates!" Zack called out to the guards operating the gangplank. "Alright, Cloud, Reno, let's do it." The other two men nodded and ran off in their seperate directions. Once it was opened, the three boys could see an army of about 100 men lined up ready to defend the Twilight castle. From a distance back near the outskirts of town, Roxas could see an ocean of black gradually making its way through.

"This isn't right." Riku said outloud. "I'm pretty sure those are Shadows...but every single one of them are attacking in groups...almost like a human army."

"You said so yourself, Riku." The brunet prince looked at him. "They're mindless and heartless beings."

"But it's odd. A few of them, like in groups of ten, would attack but spread out, not stick together...it's almost as if they know what they're doing..."

"You seem to know a lot about them, Riku." Roxas looked over at him. "How?"

"My new instructor, Ansem." He looked at the darkness slowly creeping its way to the castle. "He said he conducted experiments in the past on Heartless to understand them better. He made out a report, but it got lost a long time ago. He said he had six assistants working on the project with him. And the most devoted one...was Xehanort."

"Well that explains a lot." Roxas replied sincerely. "Alright, I'm ready." He grinned. "Alright!" He shouted out above the army. "Charge!!" He swung his keyblade out pointing at the town. At once the men followed closely behind the three princes. Not 5 minutes later, Sora, Riku and Roxas were slashing through hundreds upon hundreds of dark beings. It seemed that for every Heartless they destroyed, 5 more took its place. "Hey guys!" The blonde called out. "I've got an idea!" Sora turned around and backed his back up against Roxas's staring down the Heartless.

"What's that?"

"You heard about limits, right?"

"Yeah. They say those are really hard to do."

"I think we should give it a shot. It probably would clean out a clearing of those monsters." Roxas looked around at their enemies. About that time Riku joined up with them, the three of them had their backs turned to each other.

"What's the plan?" He slightly panted out.

"Roxas says we should do a limit. Can you do one, Riku?"

"I've tried it...but it didn't work as well as I hoped. You think the three of us can pull it off?"

"I hope so." Sora shivered. "Because they're closing in on us!"

"Here we go! Trinity Limit!" Roxas called out, the other two boys echoing the limit. They lashed out their weapons in an arc and blew back the oncoming Heartless. Then the three of them spread out in a large triangle and thrust their swords into the ground just below their feet. At once a huge seal faded into view beneath them and shined as bright as the sun the clouds now covered. Roxas, Sora, and Riku covered their eyes from the sheer intensity of light. When their eyes adjusted to the light, they found not a single Heartless was left. They were gone! "Alright!" The blonde haired prince cheered. "We did it! We did it together!" At once Sora leaped up on his silver haired lover and trapped him in a hug, joyously laughing. The army of men cheered, letting out a happy battle cry.

"Wait until Axel hears about this!" Riku laughed. "The three of us defended the kingdom from a Heartless attack!"

"Along with the help of a great army." Roxas gave credit to the cheering soldiers. "Alright, let's go back home!" Roxas smiled. Moments later the soldiers traveled back to the castle with the princes close behind.

"You were really brave, Roxas." Sora looked over at his best friend. "I was amazed! To tell the truth, I didn't think you were that confident."

"Well, I wasn't really. It was something I promised I would do. And I knew that if my friends were right there by me, then everything would be alright." He closed his eyes and laughed whole heartedly. When they reached the castle, the maids and all the townsfolk let out cheers for the brave army and princes for defending their majestic kingdom. The three boys waved proudly and followed the path to the castle gates when they met up with Zack, Reno, and Cloud.

"That didn't take long!" Cloud retorted. "We didn't even get to help you!"

"Yes you did." Roxas smiled. "You, Zack, and Reno made sure the castle stayed safe. That's got to count for something, right?"

"Guess you're right." He then let out a laugh when Zack slung his arms around the blonde and red head's shoulders.

"I say we take a rest. Everyone deserves it." Riku suggested. About that time, they were greeted by-

"Axel!" Roxas called out, trapping him in a hug.

The red haired prince laughed and held onto his lover tightly. "We got it! We signed the treaty! Uhh...what happened?" He looked amongst the army and the three boys. "You're all filthy!"

"Wait til you hear!" Riku exclaimed. "But I think I'll let Roxas tell you." The four of them stepped inside the castle, the three princes took their baths and changed into more clean and comfortable clothing and met the others in the top floor. Roxas, Sora, Riku, Axel, Cloud, Zack, Reno, and the three maids layed where they were earlier. Namine poofed in and giggled.

"That was awesome! And I got it all down too!"

"Got what down?" Roxas exhaled sharply, slightly exhausted.

"Here!" She handed him the book. "This is from all of us to you." The blonde haired prince sat up and took it hesitantly and scanned a few pages.

"It's...this is my first week in the castle!" His eyes lit up. "And Tidus's dilemma! Wow...and our battle! Thanks Namine!"

"Let's hear a story!" Sora rolled over onto his stomach, as did the maids. Riku layed on his side by the brunet. Axel made himself comfortable sitting beside the blue eyed blonde. Zack sat on his bottom, the other red haired man leaning against him.

"A story?" Axel grinned. "Does it have anything to do with earlier?"

"Yeah!" Sora replied. "Roxas you read it!"

"Okay." He blushed, opening the book to the first page. Rufus sat down on the other side of the blonde and panting lightly, his hair in his face. " 'I wonder what he thinks of me...' Roxas sat at the dinner table with Axel at his side..."

The End

Thank you so much for reading!X33 I hope you liked the sequel to Hey Roxas. I decided to have a song for this story too o.o Anyone ever heard Garden of Everything by Steve Conte and Maaya Sakamoto? That shall be this story's song. Only because Fa-chan suggested I listen to it, now I love it!X333 Please Review. o.o I love you alls! X3


End file.
